Corazón de Piedra
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Con sus ultimas fuerzas intentó alzar su mano hasta la mejilla de Yinn, pero las fuerzas le fallaron antes. Lo ultimo que leyó en los ojos del otro, antes de sumiese en la oscuridad, fue "Adios Siley...". *Siley/Yinn*


**Este fue el primer y único fic hetero que he hecho desde que llevo escribiendo, es más, nunca pensé que fuera a escribir un fic chico/chica. Pero no sé porqué me gustan mucho estos dos.**

**(Hay un pequeño spoilers del final del manga)**

**Todo del Studio Kosen:)**

Yinn ni siquiera la había mirado, tal vez no hubiera reparado en su presencia. Al fin y al cabo estaba lo suficientemente ocupado degollando a los enemigos de su alrededor.

Se detuvo un momento, mirando al otro guardián.

Aprovechó el momento, se acercó rauda a él cortando el aire con su arma, solo había conseguido rozarle la mejilla.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y haciendo alarde de su velocidad extrema, de un golpe le quito el arma y con el otro brazo la atravesó el estomago.

Sintió el dolor corroerla por dentro. Con sus ultimas fuerzas intentó alzar su mano hasta la mejilla de Yinn, pero las fuerzas le fallaron antes. Lo ultimo que leyó en los ojos del otro, antes de sumiese en la oscuridad, fue "Adios Siley...".

La cara de la chica dio contra el suelo de barro. Oyó a su alrededor risas burlonas, entre las que destacaba la de su agresor.

- ¿Lo ves?- le oyó decir.- Por eso las mujeres no podéis ser guardianas, sois unas debiluchas...

Siley se puso en pie con el cuerpo algo dolorido y enfrentó a su atacante, bastante más alta que ella, con una expresión amenazadora.

Claro. Los hombres sois mucho mejor guardianes, ¿verdad? Creyendoos mejores que nadie.

¡Te estoy enseñando cual es tu lugar niñata!

Con un rápido movimiento la agarró del pelo y volvió a tirarla al suelo. Le pegó una fuerte patada en el estomago, que la dejó retorciéndose de dolor, y se alejó de allí con su "séquito".

Siley se quedó allí tirada. Cerró el puño, haciéndose daño en la palma de la mano con las uñas. Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y apretó los labios para contener sus ganas de llorar.

Lo odiaba... Lo odiaba todo, aquel lugar y los que vivían en él. Ella no había elegido estar allí, la habían obligado. Ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres, y si recordaba lo que eran se debía a los libros de la biblioteca de la orden, nada más.

Estaba harta de que toda su vida en aquel horrible lugar se basara en hacerse más y más fuerte. Pelear con los otros, ganar o perder y sentir rencor por el resto de los candidatos a su mismo puesto...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a pasar ahí tirada llorando?- preguntó una voz traviesa a su lado.

Esta giró el rostro ofendida.

- ¡No estoy llorando Yinn!

Se sentó rápidamente mirando al chico a los ojos para que viera que llevaba razón. Él sonrió.

- No puedo ver nada con tanto barro, ni siquiera si eres tú de verdad.- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que con ambas manos le iba quitando el barro de la cara. Siley abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo pero Yinn la cortó.- ¡Calla o te entrara en la boca!

La chica arrugo la frente. A él tampoco lo soportaba. Yinn, candidato a guardián del este. Solo por tener 16 años, dos más que ella, ya se creía con autoridad para darle ordenes.

Pero lo cierto es que era diferente... Peleaba, perdía o ganaba (la mayor parte de las veces lo segundo), como el resto, pero no tenía esa competitividad que se reflejaba en el resto de los chicos, únicamente con su hermano menor. Pero como él le había dicho un día, ese era un caso a parte.

- Ya está.- concluyó con una sonrisa.- Ya no pareces una fiera salvaje.- Siley le intentó pegar un puñetazo, pero Yinn lo esquivó sin problemas.- Deberías dejar de buscar pelea...- le dijo serio mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¡Son ellos que no paran de meterse con las mujeres de aquí!

- Y tú que les sigues el juego... No respondas a su provocaciones. Ya les demostraras que tienes razón cuando seas tú la que se convierta en la guardiana del oeste. Ahora deberías cambiarte, tienes la ropa llena de barro.

Siley no le contestó, pero se encaminó dentro de la fortaleza. Justo antes de entrar volvió su vista unos segundos a la silueta algo lejana de Yinn.

Una semana después de ese incidente, Siley no había vuelto a ver a Yinn. Por mucho que internamente lo deseara. Le parecía extraño. Era cierto que no todos los días lo veía. Pero bien parecía que el chico la tenía vigilada, porque siempre que le sucedía algo, que era a menudo, él aparecía.

Siguió soportando las mismas burlas de siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora reunía toda su paciencia y perseverancia para no responderles.

Ya al décimo día decidió preguntar por Yinn a su maestro. Este puso una expresión un tanto extraña, una mezcla entre desagrado y lastima.

- Está en el calabozo.- dijo escuetamente antes de girarse.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué!

El hombre se giró con una ceja alzada. Ese no era el tono que se usaba para dirigirse a un maestro, pero por esa vez lo pasaría por alto...

Por pelearse. Saldrá a finales de semana.- volvió a darse la vuelta, y esta vez sin detenerse.

Siley se quedó aun mas confundida. Yinn no era de los que iban buscando pelea. En cualquier caso, las peleas estaban permitidas y nunca se castigaba a nadie por ellas...

Caminaba pensando en ello cuando se cruzó con un chico que siempre veía con Yinn, Leah, y le detuvo.

- Perdona. Me he enterado de que Yinn esta en el calabozo. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Leah tardó unos segundos en responder. Sabía quien era, así que imagino que podría contárselo. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a un sitio mas resguardado de la gente. Siley lo miraba sin comprender, ¿a qué venia tanto secretísimo?

- Yinn esta en el calabozo porque...- la chica lo miró insistente, incitandolo a hablar.- Porque se peleó con un chico y termino matándolo.

A Siley se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Era su hermano?- preguntó. Era la única opción que se le ocurría.

Leah esbozó una sonrisa ante ese comentario.

- No no. La verdad es que no conozco su nombre... Era un chico muy alto, mayor que nosotros creo, y de pelo negro.

A la chica se le cruzó una imagen por la mente. No eran muchos los datos que le había dado. Había muchos "muy altos", por lo menos desde su punto de vista, y morenos; pero el ultimo que recordaba era el que la había tirado al suelo.

- Pero, ¿por qué lo mató?

- No lo hizo adrede. Fue un accidente... Sin embargo el Supremo no lo vio así y le castigo.

...Bien, gracias.

Siley se alejo de allí con la cabeza gacha, meditando sobre todo el asunto. Esa maldita opresión que solía sentir en el pecho cuando estaba con Yinn había aumentado ahora hasta hacerse insoportable.

Pasados los dos días, Siley se acercó a las escaleras del calabozo, escondiendose tras una esquina. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta ver a Yinn, con aire pensativo, subiendo las escaleras. Esperó un poco más a que se le acercara y salió a su encuentro. El moreno se asustó en un primer momento para después sonreír. Siley le observó de arriba a abajo, tenía la ropa rota y heridas que no habían terminado de cicatrizar.

- ¿Todas estas heridas...?

El chico suspiró.

- ¿Así que ya te has enterado?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- hablaba mirando a la pared de su izquierda. Yinn tenía su mirada oscura clavada en ella y eso le incomodaba.

Siempre estaba pavoneándose, el muy fanfarrón. Así que no me pareció mala idea el darle un pequeño escarmiento.- se detuvo unos segundos.- Pero me salió mal... O mejor, quien sabe.- añadió con una sonrisa para quitarle hielo al asunto.

Siley alzo la vista con el ceño fruncido. No soportaba cuando el otro se lo tomaba todo a risa. Iba a reprocharle pero sus palabras se ahogaron en el negro de los ojos de Yinn. Observó que tenía un arañazo en la mejilla y comenzó a subir una de sus manos hasta ella, sin saber muy bien porqué.

Yinn intercepto esa mano con una de las suyas. El tiempo parecía haberse parado en aquel pasillo en la semioscuridad. Para Siley no existía otra cosa que no fueran los ojos del muchacho enfrente de ella. Sentía suavemente el aliento cálido que se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Labios que conseguían hipnotizarla casi del mismo modo que sus ojos. No estaba segura, pero parecía que milímetro a milímetro Yinn acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Siley tragó saliva. Justo después oyó en su cabeza una frase que tanto el Supremo como sus maestro solían repetirles: "Para cumplir con el propósito que se os ha encomendado, vuestro corazón ha de ser de piedra."

La chica volvió a la realidad en un segundo. Se soltó suavemente de la mano de Yinn y se separó unos centímetros de él.

- ... Debes de estar hambriento.- pudo leer decepción en los ojos de su compañero. La ignoró por su propio bien y se giró.- Vamos...

Subieron las escaleras en silencio.

A Siley se le había formado un nudo en la garganta e iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Mostrar cualquier emoción por otra persona significaba la muerte para un guardián. Y para ella esa opción no era valida. Aunque odiara aquel lugar ya había tomado una decisión; debía ser fuerte, más fuerte que nadie, para convertirse en guardiana. Esa era la única vida que había conocido, su máxima prioridad. El resto, por mucho que le doliera, estaba de más...

**FIN**


End file.
